


After All This Time

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Upon returning to the FBI, Scully looks back on her relationship with Mulder.





	After All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally caved and have started watching the revival seasons, albeit out of order. Doing so has reminded me how much I love these two. Enjoy!

In all her years, Dana Scully has never met anyone like Fox Mulder. He was ridiculous, challenging, impossible- you name it. But she loved him.

There was no way for her to know the day she met him back in ‘93 that he would ever mean this much to her. That she, a certified scientist, would fall for a conspiracy theory loving idealist.

Even now, Scully was amazed at how little their dynamic had changed. The X Files has first closed fourteen years ago was a testament to the strength of their relationship. Like it or not, Mulder was the love of her life, as she was his. They were Mulder and Scully, Scully and Mulder; never truly one without the other. Scully didn’t believe in soulmates, but she wanted to believe that Mulder was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
